Forum:My thoughts on weapons, new and old.
There are a lot of new weapon ideas floating around in the wishlists like staves, gauntlets and Ivy's whipblade and while these are great I think we would be better off addressing problems with pre-existing weapons. Obviously this is all my opinion and I am in no way a pro with pre-existing weapons so if I say something thats not necessarily true then shoot me down in the most vicious of manners. My first revelation occured when I was tidying up my equipment and I realised I have half a million PAIRS of dual swords lying in my box. I wondered, with all the dual-elemental/status dual swords, why can't I pick the combination? I think that Short Swords should be sold individually and each blade should have its own individual damage, sharpness and affinity to avoid gamebreaking (to a degree). This begs the question of what if you just want/have one? Well why not make that as a new weapon? Obviously the weapon would be fast but weak and without a guard. You could make it different to the other two short sword weapon types by giving it a high level of execution where long combos reap increasingly higher amounts of damage? Obviously there would be a limit and a gauge onscreen that shows how much extra damage you are doing and when the guage is maxed out you start depleting stamina, in order to keep it balanced. To increase the number of individual moves you had I'd have your ordinary Tri, Cir, Tri+Cir but also R+Tri, R+Cir and R+Tri+Cir. I think 2 unique unsheathing moves wouldn't go a miss either and what about a unique sheathing roll activated by R+X? This one I'm not too sure on. Anyway! This means that Classic SnS could be made by making a sword and making a shield. Shields would be clever in themselves as they would give attack/element bonuses for matching the weapon and defence/skill bonuses for matching armour. Capcom likes sets in MH so why not reinforce the idea? For obvious reasons you can't equip two shields because it just wouldn't work, and you know I'm right. But if we can make individual shields for SnS what else had shields? Oh yeah! Lances! Introducing the new Lance (Shieldless)! Now I don't know a whole lot about Lances so I wouldn't want to mess up there gameplay too much but I think for exchange for no blocking Lances should get a charged up power stab and possibly improving their evading skills and increasing the nuber of moves they have. Anyone with balanced, well thought out, unique ideas about an interesting mode of gameplay for shieldless lances feel free to contribute. Other than this I don't really feel like I have any more unique weapon ideas so I want to talk about other peoples ideas namely gauntlets and whipblade. First of all Guantlets. In my opinion I would never use these, I wouldn't dare punch a Tigrex or anything else for that matter. They'd have to be high-speed, low-damage impact weapons with a rubbish modifier to stop them outclassing Duals or SnS. Lots of impact hits might be an interesting way of fighting monsters causing plenty of KOs and obviously you would be able to use a few items without putting your weapons away. Other than this you'll probably end up fighting monsters Ryu style, without the Hadukens and Roflcopter kicks. The Whipblade is moderately more interesting as its medium-long range style will add a tiny bit of flavour to the gameplay, if excuted well. Firstly all weapons would have to suffer horribly from negative affinity, if anyone ever has flailed a 4 metre long cast iron chain before the first thing you notice is how little contol and strength you can actually translate to the end of the weapon. Obviously MHers are ubsurdly strong and might be able to manage it but I think its still a necessary trade off for the amount you are going to take advantage of all the short range hits Monsters tend to have. Examples? Well you can wail on a shocking Khezu, a spinning tigrex, a swimming Plesioth, etc. The obvious answer is that the weapon does more damage the closer you are. Also, such a long weapon will need extra sharpening so I propose that this weapon has and extra sharpness bar so that one depletes at long range hits and the other depletes at short range. I would go on about what I think the attacks should be but everyone will have better ideas than me so I'll leave it to the slight more creative. Armour abilities wise, I would love to have a Monster health bar, even if it took Psychic +25 to get it. I think putting a few extra skills on armour so it required careful jewelling to get some pretty cool combinations would be nice too. I see that the large problem with this is accidentily making gamebreaker combinations with random bits of three or four sets mashed together. A few final ideas for Capcom, should they ever read this. No more tapping,it sucks major balls, don't dare to QTEs or everyone will hate you despite people asking for it in the game (It would be fun the first time but after that it would ruin the flow of the game entirely) and a breakdown of monster damage wouldn't go amiss in the report, I swear I do my work than my lil' bro does. Goodnight.Cyanninja 21:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC)